The disclosure relates generally to the field of batteries and battery testers. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a battery tester report notification system and method.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
It may be desirable to test batteries to determine a condition (e.g., a health) of a tested battery. For example, battery test systems may be coupled to the battery and configured to provide information related to the health of the battery. In some cases, a tester (e.g., an operator performing the test) may input information specific to the battery undergoing the test. Depending on the configuration, the tester may manually control the battery test system to print a report of the health of the battery, or the battery test system may automatically print the report. Unfortunately, such reports are easily lost and generally lack more than a bare minimum of information. Accordingly, improved battery tester equipment, and improved reports generated by the battery tester equipment, is desired.